The L Word
by mrscastielftw
Summary: Dean has a problem…


**Title**: The L Word

**Author**: mrscastielftw

**Rating**: PG – 13 (Language)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished – unfortunately.

**Genre**: A Poor Attempt At Crack

**Summary**: Dean has a problem…

**Author's Note**: Written for Mizra

**The L Word…**

Dean listened to the last few notes of _Knocking On Heaven's Door_ before turning off the Impala and making his way to diner. Sam had been in one of his more introspective moods and Dean was pretty sure that he may actually kill his brother and then they wouldn't have to worry about the Apocalypse anymore.

He sauntered to the table and collapsing into the seat across from Sam. He grabbed the menu out of habit he was going to order the largest bacon cheeseburger that they had available.

Sam eyed his brother trying to find the best way to approach the subject. He shifted in his seat and stared at his hands, "Dean I just want you to know…"

Dean quickly cut him off, "Whatever words of wisdom you suddenly feel the need to impart, just keep 'em to yourself, Samantha."

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean don't you think it time to deal with your…your…issue? I mean it isn't like it is going to go away on its own and it's nothing that we can't fix, if you're willing to try…It isn't your…well actually it really is your fault, but…" Sam's voice just kind of trailed off. He may be a modern man who's capable of embracing his emotions, but even he has limits.

Dean glared at him and spat out, "I hate Gabriel even more than I hate witches" and Sam could feel the waves of loathing seething from across the table. Then as before, Dean turned his head and covered his mouth to muffle the sound and play it off as a cough. Sam did his best to busy himself with the diner menu, but if you seen one then you've seen them all and it didn't stop him from hearing it. Sam quickly clamped his teeth on the inside of his jaw and did his best to stop any sound of amusement. Dean wasn't the best at taking a joke on a good day and this was most certainly not a good day.

Once it stopped, Dean faced Sam again. His cheeks were bright red and his expression perfectly illustrated the utter desperation caused by his current dilemma. Sam steeled himself and tried again, "We could try talking to him and maybe if you apolo…"

Dean slammed his fist against the table causing Sam to stop mid-sentence and the pepper shaker to topple over. Dean spoke in carefully measured words, "I am not going to apologize, because I did nothing wrong and further more I will always do whatever is in my power to defend the honor of my girl."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply, "Dean"

"I don't know why you're defending that…that…that…angel."

_****~*~**Last Week**~*~****_

After a strenuous salt and burn in Ohio, the Winchester brothers were dragging themselves back to the Impala when they saw a most unwelcome sight. Someone had the audacity to sit on the hood of Dean's baby. The eldest brother, who a moment ago hadn't believed he would be able to walk all the way to the car, now found he had enough energy to run.

"Hey boys, you do know it's rude to keep your friends waiting," Gabriel grinned around his lollipop and reclined on the hood.

Dean was seeing red and shouted through clenched teeth, "Get. Your. Feathered. Ass. Off. My. Baby."

"Ok, I know you didn't go to angel school, but come on, even you have to know an angel's wings are feathered, not their ass."

"What I know is that you need to get off my car and don't get your sticky hands on the hood."

"Dean, Dean, Dean you know that old saying, 'if you can't say anything nice, I am going to mojo you into singing embarrassing songs?' No, well it must be an angel thing then – like FEATHERED wings."

"Listen you overgrown feather duster…"

Sam saw Gabriel complete the archangel finger snap of doom and rushed to try to save Dean from himself or well, mostly his mouth. That is when Sam heard the most terrifying and truly gruesome thing imaginable…Dean was currently engaged in the most horrendously off-key version of "Lollipop" Sam had ever heard.

Gabriel manically grinned and clapped when Dean finished, "I think that until you learn to be more open and understanding to those who are trying to assist you, that you should do a little performance every time you feel the need to insult anyone."

"You are the most…"

"Really Dean you're gearing up for an encore so soon. Maybe you should exert all that energy into positive communications instead." Gabriel disappeared with the familiar sound of fluttering wings.

"I am so going to enjoy ganking that evil son of a…Lollipop, Lollipop...Oh Lolli-lolli-lolli…"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and made a mental note that he would definitely be uploading a new video to his youtube account that evening.


End file.
